villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Tighty Whitey
Captain Tighty Whitey (real name: Geff the Sea Murder) is a villain who first appeared in the Grojband episode "On the Air and Out to Sea". He is the captain of the pirate crew of two other pirates named Shaven Beard and Barnacle Tim. He was voiced by . Biography Captain Tighty Whitey first appeared in the episode On the Air and Out to Sea. He held Grojband captive and made them walk the plank because of them messing up his radio station. Corey convinced him that he and his band were pirates too and became part of his crew only to figure out that he and his his team constantly plunder stuff. Corey tries telling them to stop which ends up with him getting planked with his bandmates. Corey saves them by singing a sea shanti and getting them to like them. Grojband left the team after that and Captain Tighty Whitey spent his time listening to their songs. He appeared again, in a cameo the episode Rockersize. He was seen dancing with Shaven Beard and Barnacle Tim, listening to the radio and an old lady came up and smashed their ship causing it to sink ad blow up because the music was too loud. He appeared again in the episode The Pirate Lounge for Me where he and his crew decided to plunder the garage because he thought there was treasure there. He forced everyone else to start digging holes all over the yard to look for the treasure. In the end of the episode, they actually found a treasure and they left. He made a cameo in the episode, "It's in the Card", being one of the people who received a Valentines card from Grojband that made him turn against Shaven Beard and Barncle Tim and made them walk the plank. In the end of the episode, they got back together again because of Corey's song. In the episode Curse of the Metrognome, he went to the clock store and asked what time it was, but before he could finish. The shop owner told him it was time to get a new watch. He made his final appearance in the episode, "Hear Us Rock Part 1", where he, Shaven Beard, and Barnacle Tim were all rampaging about, plundering and stealing everything because it was the apocalypse. Appearance Captain Tighty Whitey is a short pirate with a chestnut beard that covers his entire face. He wears a black pirate captain hat with a light blue feather and a picture of a skull on it. He wears a blue jacket and a pair of tighty whiteys with a brown belt. Personality Captain Tighty Whitey is very determined to do his job. However, he is completely clueless what he is supposed to do most of the time and he constantly has to read about his job from the Pirate Manual. Captain Tighty Whitey likes dancing to sea shanties, and plundering things. Trivia *His real name is Geff The Sea Murder. **It's possible "Geff The Sea Murder" is a parody on Jeff the Killer. Category:Grojband Villains Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains